Under Her Skin
by DeansLover1918
Summary: She thought she was done with the heartache but when her brother calls her back to his team, how will Ashley handle being hear the hot headed Eliot Spencer once again? EliotxOC
1. Becoming the Stripper

A woman sat crying across from Nate at the bar he meets his clients at. Her name was Marissa and her younger sister, Amelia, had been killed and she believed her boss had arranged it.

"And what line of work was your sister in?" Nate asked noting his team situated all around the bar listening on their coms.

"She was an exotic dancer," Marissa explained and Nate had to keep from rolling his eyes as he felt Eliot and Hardison perk up their ears. "She was working her way through college. She couldn't find any other jobs."

"I understand," Nate said with a slight smile. "So why do you think her boss killed her?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"She said she had found out something about his cash flow and was going to the police about it." Marissa said. "Amelia never liked the man. She said he was a creep and when she overheard a bad conversation between him and some other men; she said she wanted the police to handle it. Three days later she turned up dead." The woman sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue as a fresh wave of tears made their way down her face.

Nate sighed. "Well I will meet with my team and get you some of the money if we can." He said.

"I don't want the money. I just want justice for my sister." Marissa said before getting up and leaving. Nate finished off his coffee right before the rest of the team pushed themselves into the booth.

"I think we should take it." Hardison spoke up immediately and the entire team turned to look at him. "What? She seemed… really broken up about it."

"Really? You're unbelievable." Eliot said with a roll of his eyes before turning back to Nate who nodded and they made their way upstairs.

Nate stopped to make a phone call and smiled when the person on the other end answered. "Yes I know how early it is for you." He shook his head at the amount of bitching on the other end of the phone. "Well if you would listen… thanks. I need you on a case. Yes I do because no one else has what it takes to be an undercover stripper." He smirked as he took the phone away from his ear as a wave of curses came at him before this person hung up saying they would be there soon. He just shook his head and knew he was getting an earful in about ten minutes.

"Okay so what do we know?" He asked as he walked into his apartment which also happened to be their offices.

"Marcus Afton is her boss and owner of the Captain's Lounge." Hardison said bringing up a picture of the owner. "Is it mandatory for every person who owns a strip joint to be 300 pounds and sleazy?" At Nate's look he quickly moved on. "I tracked his money and Marissa is right. There was something odd about his cash flow. His business isn't doing very well yet he deposits twenty grand every month like clockwork into his account."

"Arms dealing?" Eliot asked. "That could bring in that kind of revenue."

"No," Nate shook his head. "There are strippers involved… I'm thinking drugs. Some of the strippers are paid a little extra to give it out and the patrons pay good money for his stuff." He walked around and sat on the couch. "We need to get someone on the inside. Good thing I know the perfect person and she is about to bust through the door."

"Okay! I'm here and what the hell is so fucking important that you have to wake my ass up at the fucking ass crack of dawn?" A voice said as she blew into the room and stopped when she saw everyone. "Oh … hello." She then spotted Eliot and she froze and he did the same.

"Everyone meet Ashley." Nate said not moving from his spot on the couch. "She is going to be our inside man… woman, sorry." He stood and walked around to her. "Ashley will try to see if she can get Marcus to trust her enough to get her selling the drugs and we get him once she does. But we do need one more person on the inside. I'm thinking bouncer." Eliot shook his head knowing that meant him. "Let's go steal a club." He walked out of the room and everyone slowly exited leaving Ashley and Eliot in the same room.

"Long time no see…" She said to break the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" He burst out standing and she could see the anger in his eyes and matched it with anger of her own.

"Excuse me?" She said indignantly. "Nate called and I answered. At least I know where I stand with him. He doesn't just take off."

"Oh that's what you think I did?" Eliot's voice raised as he took a few steps towards her. "You think I just ran?"

"Well let's see… I finally sleep with you and I wake up alone. I try to call your number was cancelled and I didn't see you after that until now." She said sarcasm dripping with every word. "What the hell do you expect me to think?"

Eliot had no answer for that. But what she didn't know was that he was doing a job in a different country where they had found out about her. He was forced to cut his ties and couldn't afford to see her in case it caught up with him. But here she was right in front of him and every emotion he thought he buried rushed to the forefront.

"Don't worry. I'm going to help with this job and them I'm gone. I know where I'm not wanted and I won't stay there." She said before walking out of the apartment and down the stairs leaving Eliot with a flabbergasted yet pissed off look on his face. If she wanted to play that way, fine, he would let her.

Ashley was still steaming when she met Sophie at the bottom of the stairs. The woman was smiling which unsettled Ashley as she approached her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well there is a shopping trip needed if we are going to turn you into a stripper." Sophie said overly excited. "Oh I'm Sophie by the way."

"Hi Sophie. And I'm good on that. I used to be an actual stripper so I know what to wear and all that." She smiled. "But you are welcome to come along." She walked out and down the street to her car. She got in and all of a sudden the blonde in the room got in the back. "You are?"

"I'm Parker. Why are we shopping for clothes when you are just taking them off?" The blonde girl didn't even smile. She just looked out the window.

"Okay…" Ashley just put the car in gear and drove off. She came to Victoria's Secret and stopped. "Welcome to my favorite store ever made." She jumped out of the car and didn't wait for the other two before she was walking into the store and taking things off the racks. Parker just looked around before she grabbed a bra.

"This is HUGE!" She said as she flipped it over in her hands and Ashley had to resist the urge to facepalm as she took it out of the woman's hand.

"Please don't embarrass me here." Ashley said before heading to a changing room. She ended up getting several outfits since she did not know how long this case was going to last.

Later that day was her "interview" and she had to prepare. Sophie decided to help even though Ashley insisted she didn't need it. To sell the part, she had to dress the part. She dressed in jeans that looked like they were painted on with thigh high boots on top. She had on a tank top that stretched tight over her flat yet muscular stomach. She curled her hair and let it hang down to the middle of her back with some intense makeup but it wasn't caked. She just needed her eyes to pop to captivate the man into wanting to hire her.

She strutted in as if she owned the place and plopped right down in front of the owner. Man this place was sleazy and shady but this needed to be done. He looked up at her and gave her a grin that made her suppress a bad shudder.

"I'm Jasmine and I hear you're looking for a new dancer." She said as she propped her legs up on the table and leaned back in her chair. "I'm here to take the job."

"I'm sorry don't you mean apply for the job?" Marcus said as he folded his hands together. This man was so unfortunate looking; Ashley would feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a scumbag. He had to be just north of 300 pounds with thinning hair that had so much grease it in he could probably cook bacon in it. His teeth were greening and it took all of her being not to run away to vomit.

"No I mean take the job because none of these skanks over there are cut out for this job." She said chewing loudly on her gum as she looked at the glares the other girls were giving her. "You need a woman not a little girl for this job."

"Well I was going to hold an audition tonight to see who the patrons of this establishment liked best and I believe you have a slot." He said looking her up and down.

"Good doing business with you and see you tonight." She stood and didn't shake his hand before walking out. She touched her ear right outside of the door. "He bought it. I have an audition tonight."

"Good, this is good. Wonderful job, Ash." Nate said. "All right, Eliot you're up. We took care of the bouncer earlier so you should be good."

Ashley looked up in time to see Eliot in a tight black t-shirt on top of dark wash jeans complete with leather boots. Yes she was still pissed as all get out at him but that didn't mean she wasn't a victim of lush and right now she was a fucking puddle on the ground. She saw his gaze sweep over her and his step faltered a split second before he continued walking and so did she in the opposite direction.

She got in her car and drove down the street to the black van parked there and got in the back.

"Are we sure it's a good idea to have Eliot as a bouncer?" She asked.

"Why? Afraid you might mess him up?" Nate asked and she turned to him with a confused look. "I know there is something between you and I will pull the plug if either of you can't handle it." Her gaze narrowed.

"That is none of your business, Nathan, but yes I can handle it. It's him I'm worried about." She said as she looked away.

"I can still hear you!" A whisper snapped into their ears and they all shut up when they realized it was Eliot. They listened to his interview with the owner and he came back triumphant so they were all set.

Ashley came back to her apartment went to take a nap so she would be able to stay awake that night to be alert. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but she was plagued with dreams of a certain man with luscious hair so her sleep was not of great quality.

"Eliot," Hardison said as he walked up to Eliot when they had their ear pieces out. "I did what you asked. Here are the reports but something is on there that you won't like." He said and got ready for the explosion while Eliot went through the papers. Eliot's eyes widened when he got to the information Hardison was talking about.

"She's…" Eliot started but the words were lost in his throat.

"Nate's sister," Hardison finished. Eliot felt his stomach drop.


	2. Cover Blown

Ashley woke up not really any more refreshed than when she started her nap but it was dark outside meaning it was time for Jasmine to take over and leave Ashley behind. She jumped in the shower before she blew her hair dry and curled it. She put on her base makeup and was going to put the rest on at the club. She pulled out a denim mini skirt with a tank top and some stiletto sandals before packing a bag with her outfits for the night and she got in her car. She put her ear piece in as she pulled up to the club. She got out and noticed Eliot at the front door. When he saw her, his gaze locked with hers before she looked away and walked inside.

She went straight to the back and sat down in an open chair to finish putting on her makeup. When she was finished, she slipped on the black lace boyshorts complete with a Black lace bustier. On top of it she put some short denim shorts with a tight short sleeve t-shirt with her thigh high leather boots. She was going to get this job damnit if she had to bribe the owner.

The owner came back stage to tell her she was next. "Do you have a particular song in mind?" She thought for a minute before smiling.

"Actually I do," She said and whispered it in the man's ears before making her way to the stage.

"Please welcome the next in line trying to fill the job!" The DJ said before he introduced her. "Welcome Jasmine to the stage!"

She walked up and turned her back to the crowd and smiled when "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days came blaring from the speakers. She went through a flawless routine but halfway through, she noticed Eliot standing inside the door his eyes not moving from hers. Yep, this was going to be a hard job to finish without personal feelings getting in the way. She felt heat spread through her at his gaze and it only fueled her dancing as her clothes landed on the floor leaving her only in her lingerie that she had bought.

When she finished, the crowd cheered louder for her than any other applicant and she was showered with dollar bills. She smirked and bowed before exiting to the back picking up her clothes as she went. She received glares from all the other girl to whom she just waved before the owner whisked her away to the back room.

"That was fucking spectacular! You're hired!" He smiled as he told all the other girls to leave. "Go home and get some sleep because tomorrow night you are the star."

She left happy as all get out that she was successful but stopped short as she saw scary looking men enter his office in suits.

"Great let's get Ashley home and we can come back tomorrow." Nate said and she shook her head before speaking.

"No, Marcus has visitors. I need to hear what they're saying." She said and she heard Eliot's protest.

"Don't you dare! Get out of there before you end up like the last person that eaves dropped on these assholes!" He hissed in her hear and before Nate could object she took the ear piece out.

She walked up to the door and stood right outside as if she were waiting to talk to Marcus again as she leaned in slightly to hear the words spoken.

"We have the new shipment in. Do you have anyone that can help move the product?" One of the men asked Marcus.

"I have a new dancer who seems to know what she is doing so I could ease her into it…" Marcus said but another man interrupted him.

"There's no time. Get her working on it tomorrow or else you'll be looking for a new owner for this club." The moved to walk out but she couldn't move away fast enough and they caught her.

"Hey… I just needed to see if I left my… cell phone in the office." She said and reached up to scratch her ear. "No? Okay I'm just going to go to my car parked out back…" She left the office hoping the team got that broadcast.

When she exited the back door, someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall before he kneed her in the gut. She doubled over coughing and trying to catch the breath that left her lungs.

"What all did you hear?" He demanded before she looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Takes a small man to hit a woman." She said before answering his question. "I heard how the boss likes fucking your wife when you're out on jobs. The man snarled and backhanded her but not hard enough to split her lip… yet before he kicked her ribs causing her to cry out.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice before she saw Eliot take the man off her. "Don't you know the rules? Don't touch the women!" He shouted before the man rushed him. Eliot took his fist and slammed it into the man's jaw. The man in the suit tried to fight back but Eliot easily overpowered him before slamming his head into the brick wall effectively knocking him out.

Ashley tried to stand but found it hard since her ribs were probably bruised. Eliot put her arm over his shoulders and helped her stand. "I've got her." He said into his ear piece as he walked her around the corner to her car. "Drive down the street to the van and they will get you home." He said with barely restrained anger. "I'm off duty in an hour so I'll meet you there." She wanted to say no but he was already walking back to the door to tell the other bouncer what happened.

She tried to take deep breaths as she drove down the street and around the corner until she saw the van. She just drove past it knowing they would follow her home safely. She walked into her apartment and she collapsed on the couch as the adrenaline crash started hitting her. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until a loud banging sounded on her door. She groaned and stood slowly knowing it was Eliot. She just unlocked the door and moved away in time for him to bust in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted as he slammed her door shut.

"I was thinking I would get intel for your team to use!" She shouted back before an arm wrapped around her ribs.

"We told you not to do that because of what happened the last woman who dared to eaves drop! But no you got stupid and almost got yourself killed!" He walked forward to get in her face.

"Don't you dare act like you give a shit about me! You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me around after you fucked me then left me!" She practically screamed shoving him back. "I was the one left heartbroken because I was stupid enough to fall for the bad boy who acted like he cared until he got some!" She felt tears welling up and damned her emotions for getting to her. "Get out." She said as she calmed down slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere in case they find out where you live." He said as she crossed his arms.

"Yeah and that would blow our cover. Just get out, Eliot." She turned around and slammed her bedroom door shut. She heard him curse before he did indeed leave. She put her head on her pillow and curled into a position that didn't hurt her ribs before she fell asleep.

She was woken with a start when Nathan burst into her bedroom. "What the hell are you doing, Ashley?" He demanded.

"Jesus Christ let a girl wake up first before you interrogate her." Ashley said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I got you what you wanted to know. They got new product in and want to use me to distribute it."

Nate stopped for a second and nodded. "But what you did was stupid and reckless and I will not have my team go off half cocked…"

"No let me stop you right there. You let them do that all the time. I did it last night because you needed the intel. Yes I'm lucky Eliot got the message to meet me out back but guess what? I will not be coddled because you can't handle your little sister doing this shit with you, Nathan." She got up and stalked to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. He could wait for all she cared.

When she was done, she walked out and there was the whole team there. "Oh great you guys are not going to go off on me for getting you intel. You go off half cocked half the time anyway so I don't need to fucking hear it." She was in a mood and this wasn't making it any better. Her ribs hurt, her cheek hurt and she was hungry.

When she turned around with her coffee, she jumped to see Eliot right behind her. He reached up and gently touched her bruised cheek before she shrugged him off.

"I'm fine." She said before walking to make a sandwich for lunch. She was honestly unnerved by his concerned gaze. She would not let him get to her this time. It wasn't happening but she knew she was lying and knew he was already under her skin. "Okay what's the plan today?"

"We are going to prepare for you to do drug running tonight. If all goes well, we can get him tonight." Nate said as he walked around and patted her on the back.

"Thank god I did not want to go back to being a stripper. Those days are done." She shook her head and ignored the looks from everyone but Parker and Sophia as she combed a hand through her hair. "So tell me what we're doing."

None of them noticed the bug placed in her apartment while she was sleeping so soundly.

Later when she was getting dressed for her night, she walked out to her living room to see the team waiting on her. She smiled and nodded to them before following them out. Eliot stopped her before she could make it out of the room.

"Be careful, tonight," He said as his eyes searched hers. He didn't want to admit it but he had to. He had given his heart to this woman in front of him and never got it back.

"I will be." She said before walking out. No this was not happening. She was not opening up to Eliot again. She couldn't risk the hurt that it brought.

While they drove behind her Nate turned around to Eliot.

"Do you know what you're doing to her?" He asked with an angry glint in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eliot said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You seriously slept with my sister then broke her heart? Now we have to see if she can do this job with your constant attention. If I have to pull the plug tonight, I will." He said turning back around and Eliot felt anger burn in him.

"You are not going to lecture me when you are the one sending your own sister into the lions' den with those monsters!" His voice rose. "And by the way, leaving her was not by choice. I had to or else she would be dead today!" They stopped then and he stormed out of the van and walked the two blocks to his post at the front doors of the club leaving everyone speechless.

Ashley walked to the back after nodding to Parker who looked thoroughly uncomfortable at the bar and to Sophie who was playing the role of waitress very well. She didn't make it very far, however, when hands grabbed her and plunged a syringe into her neck.

She saw Marcus' face right before the drugs kicked in and knocked her out. She didn't have time to call for help as she slumped against the man holding her.

"We are sorry to announce that Jasmine will not be performing tonight on account of her calling in sick so here is Chastity to take her place!" The DJ said putting the whole team on alert. Just after that, Eliot's bouncer partner turned to him.

"So you thought you could rip my boss off and get away with it, did you?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles. Eliot sighed before he dodged the first punch. He wrapped his arm over the back of the guy's neck and kneed him a few times in the ribs before throwing him to the ground. He kicked the man in the face before he jumped on him and punched him in the face until the guy was unresponsive.

"Anyone have eyes on Ashley?" He said into his com as he stood up.

"No, she's gone." Parker said.

"How could she be gone, Parker? She just went inside!" Eliot snapped.

"There's a syringe…" Parker was cut off as she heard voices and crawled into a vent to avoid being seen. "We've been blown. They've taken her." She whispered into her com.

"Hardison," Nate said into the com. "Turn on her GPS and follow her cell phone. It was in her pocket."

"Already on it," Hardison said as he typed away on her computer. "Damnit, they are heading to a bunch of warehouses. If they search her, her GPS is gone if they smash it, Nate."

"Let's move!" Nate said before heading out of the building as everyone rushed to the van.

"Wake up!" Someone shouted as Ashely felt herself move. Her eyes slowly opened to see herself tied to a chair through a drug haze that was quickly dissipating. "So you think you can double cross us?" Marcus shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she fidgeted her arms.

"It's useless trying to get free. We tied those ropes tight." Another man came out of the shadows to her left. "Tell us what you were planning."

"You must be Igor!" She said sarcastically but was shut up when the man slapped her across the face. "Wow you hit like a girl!" Her untied legs shot up and hit him in his balls and she smirked as he went down. She struggled when people moved forward to tie her legs to the chair.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you." Marcus said pointing a gun in her face. She shut up quickly and gulped slightly knowing she was a goner if she kept going. "So you thought you could come in and steal my ledger with all my clients in it? My drugs will never be stopped especially by a little hussy such as you!"

"Hey! Leave her alone! Your beef is with my friend here." She heard Eliot's voice and her stomach dropped. He wasn't supposed to be here but Nate walked in behind him.

"I set it up because I want to take your drug cartel down." Nate said. "I wanted to take yours off the market so I can put my own product out." He waved behind him before Sophie and Parker wheeled up a pallet piled high with bricks of white.

"You even try it and I'll kill her." Marcus said putting the gun to Ashley's head and she felt tears form before she replaced the fear with adrenaline when she felt it rushing into her system.

"Touch her and you…" Eliot walked towards them and Marcus pulled up his gun and pulled the trigger.

"Eliot!" Ashley screamed when he hit the ground and didn't move.


End file.
